Android's Heart
by Nireths
Summary: Well it's hard to explain, but it's a one shot story and all S&S, enjoy..^-^.. *finished*


N Hello I hope you like this story, her are two things you should know"  
  
" _" Means they are talking  
  
'_' Means they are thinking  
  
Ohm and CCS characters belong to Clamp and some to me. Enjoy!!!! ^-^  
  
Android's Heart  
  
By: Nireths  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a sight very unbelievable, such a beautiful thing that was impossible to believe. The bright suns shone on the ocean water making it look orange-yellow for simply no reason and no way to explain it. He closed his eyes opened them again and focused on the gorgeous girl in front of him that was calling him. "Isn't it beautiful Syaoran?" that was the last thing he heard from the girl with a sweet soft voice that he somehow like to listen to, before waking up from his eternal and worderful dream. He didn't feel loneliness for some reason, his eyes weren't focused yet and he could hear voices more like whispers around him. He could still see the picture of the girl he saw.  
  
"He's waking up doctor" he heard someone near him say from a voice that was some how familiar yet strange to him, now his eyes were fully opened and the warm picture in his mind was disappearing. He was in a dark room everything seemed to look blue and turning his head to the right he said a young woman, he stared at her for a few seconds, before turning around to look at the rest of the room. He saw several guards and many piles of robot pieces and tools.  
  
"Good morning, welcome back" a man next to the lady said, "You took me a long time to make, you know", he was confused by his words, "To make?" he asked in a weak voice. "Well yes, kind of, you see I used your body from your past life and added machines so you could live again, and that makes you an android" he explained," No it can't be" Syaoran whispered to himself, but it was no use in denying it. He knew it was true his vision was different and by now he was wondering who he was or had been and who is the gorgeous girl he saw before waking up and deep inside of him he had a feeling wishing he had never woken up.  
  
Minutes later someone else shower up, "Ahh welcome President" the doctor said with a voice of happiness. "It's nice to see you again Eriol and you Tomoyo still as beautiful as ever, and please don't call me president you know my name," the president said. "Of course Meiling, but you far more beautiful than me" Tomoyo said with a laugh. "Well I see Syaoran is finally done", Syaoran turned his head to see Meiling, Syaoran felt like he knew this people but everything was so strange to him now," Where am I?" Syaoran asked with his normal voice now. "Do you remember me Syaoran?" Meiling asked him. "Can't remember anything" he responded, "Then how come you remember your name?" she asked after. "A girl, s-she called me that" Syaoran responded getting sad not knowing why. "Tomoyo dear" Eriol started "It wasn't me" she said interrupting him. "What girl Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked him. "I don't know" Syaoran said with a tear forming in his eyes.  
  
Hours passed and Syaoran was looking at a computer screen, pictures and lots of information were passing very fast, Syaoran was now learning everything he had missed in so many years of being asleep in a refrigerator kind of chamber so his body wouldn't die. Tomoyo had explained him what was life now and how one president ruled the whole world and that was Meiling. Tomoyo wanted to tell him who he was but she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him about Sakura or his life and family. His past had become very depressing since a new evil that destroyed everything.  
  
A few days passed and every day Syaoran was getting more impatient, he had to go out or he would go crazy, he couldn't stay inside anymore. And that day he decided he would go out with permission or not. So with the computer that was given to him he hacked into the security system and checked all the ways he could go and the cameras and defense systems there were. The system was very complex but now an android he was able to read as easy as you read a book if you know how to. He took only a few minutes to memorize the whole system and to make himself a plan of escape. He didn't take much time after, since he was a computer now, sometime later he had the perfect and fool proof plan. He waited for the right time to come and when it was time he got out of his room and walked to the hall on the right. Then when no one was looking he went up into the ventilation system. There were very few cameras there and very few motion sensors. He got to the first floor easily and got to the back were there was a guard as he expected, he got ready to jump, but first he was hanging on the side of the top window so he could close the vent, now with that taken cared of, he jumped while the guard wasn't looking and ran of in an incredible speed before the guard even noticed.  
  
Syaoran started walking in the empty streets caring with him a bag with food and supply. It was weird to him that being an android and all he still had to eat. Walking by he checked on all the people to see if any of them was the girl he saw in the picture. He was forcing himself to remember but it was no use his memories were blocked the only thing he could remember was the picture of the girl. In the streets now even when he knew how everything should be with flying cars and super tall sky scrapers, the views where very amazing and even when most of the city was full of cars and buildings there were beautiful gigantic parks for kids to play in and have a fun time. Syaoran wasn't tired but sat down next a cherry blossom tree thinking about how Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to know him very well, probably even better then he knows himself of course.  
  
"Sir can you help me? umm sir hello" a little boy in from of Syaoran said. Syaoran looked up at the boy and didn't say anything. "Sir can you help me get my ball from the tree?" the boy said pointing up at a blue and white ball. Finally Syaoran said "Sure" while standing up and with a jump getting the boy's ball back without harming the tree. "Here you go" Syaoran said to him in a soft low voice not his usual. Now that he locked at the black hair and brown eyes boy he noticed something unusual, the boy was alone. "Sweetie were are you?" they heard a voice scream from the street in front. "Coming mom" the boy called back and ran towards the street. "No stop, don't cross...." his mom started saying but it was too late the boy was already on the road and as if with bad luck the boy fell hurting his knee and was about to start to cry when he noticed that a truck was going his way and froze in that place in terror. Syaoran started to run very fast and with a fast move he grabbed the boy and crossed to the other side of the street just before the truck passes behind them the boy was now crying and Syaoran gave the boy to his mother who immediately started crying and hugging her baby.  
  
"Thank You" said the mother with tears in her eyes. Syaoran just nodded and walked away, he noticed many surprised eyes staring at him so he had no choice but to run. He knew that the president would hear this and would notice that he was gone even if he hadn't told his name anyone yet. A few minutes he stopped running now and not because he was tired but because no one was staring at him and he had seen something he remembered from somewhere.  
  
As he walked slowly toward a park with a penguin in it he was trying to remember where had he seen it before, his data told him that was The Penguin Park and was being preserved for years now. He sat next to it and a memory came to him. He saw the same girl as before in his dream, this time she was wearing very unusual clothing and had a staff in her hand suddenly she fell and he was running in some Chinese outfit towards the hole but he couldn't go down. Then he heard someone interrupting his memory saying,"Excuse me gentlemen" and the memory had ended there. He looked up and saw a lady with confusion on her eyes, she had purplish eyes similar of those of Madison and pinkish hair, she was also older that him.  
  
"By any chance do u have a cell phone?" she said, "No" Syaoran replied," Then do u know about mechanics? is just that my car broke down and I don't know how to fix it" she said after. "Sure" said Syaoran and stood up and walked toward the car the girl was pointing to. "Thank you, Ohh and my name is Linda, what's your name?" she said. Syaoran hesitated a while before answering,"I'm Li Syaoran, nice to meet you, call me Li" he said. 'O well they are going to find out I scalped sooner or later anyway'. It took him about 10 minutes to fix the car, even he was amazed of what he could do. "Thank you very much, would you like to come and have lunch with me?" "Ok", 'At least I get something in return', she drove for about 15 minutes on her modern year flying car, as she called it. On the way there he saw one those old and beautiful style houses and was wondering whom it belonged to. "Linda who does that house belong to?" he said suddenly without thinking. "Oh that house, it belongs to a Chinese family it has been there a while, I don't really know if anyone lives there anymore, Why?" she answered. "No reason" he said and looked out the window to see the house again.  
  
They got to her house and had lunch as they agreed. Then Syaoran said "Good Bye" and left. It was still early and he decided to go to the house and check it out, there was something about that house that caught his eye and he was determined to know what it was. He got near the house and felt something weird, he didn't know what it was but had told himself that he had felt something like that before. He got in front of the house and walked inside since the front gate was open. He looked around, saw very beautiful gardens and water fountains then out of nowhere someone jumped on top of him a second before he moved, because if he hadn't he would have been sliced in two with a sword. He looked back to see who it was but the person had moved into the shadows of the house inside. Syaoran knew it was probably a trap but he didn't care and followed inside.  
  
Once inside he couldn't see but he could sense the person inside and his computer chip kicked in putting ultra violet rays, now he could see the person and was very surprised the person was a woman. "Welcome home....... son" she said and that surprised him even more. She got closer to him and hugged him, Syaoran couldn't say anything and froze in place "S-son" he repeated. "Well yes of course Syaoran, don't you remember your own mother" "we missed you so much Syaoran" he heard another person say, this one younger and was followed by three other girls. "You haven't changed one bit since the last time we saw you" sayd one of the others. "Right before you finished your training" said the one next to him. With out knowing Syaoran was with his family and in the few minutes of silence afterwards he remembered when he was leaving home to finish his promise to the girl he loved. Now he knows who the girl is and why he saw her and why he felt different every time he was thinking about her. And now he was going to find out who he Li Syaoran actually is or once was.  
  
After a long talk with his mother and four sisters, he realized that he was different; he wasn't just an android but also a magician and the leader of the Li Clan. He also found out who the girl he loved was and how and why he met her. Time passed and he decided to stay at their house, his house also. He was outside on the roof of the house wondering what had happened before he died, in a way. Before going to sleep he researched about Sakura Kinomoto, the girl of his dreams. He found out very few things about her until he searched on Tomoyo's files. Sakura was her best friend and Syaoran had found everything he needed to know.  
  
It hadn't been long since Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling had found that Syaoran was gone. The first place they the decided to check was the Pinguin Park and the Li's mansion. They all came and found him with his family; apparently he had remembered all of them already. Eriol run up to him and glare at him, "What were you thinking, why did you run away??" Everyone was glaring at Eriol this time since it wasn't often when you could see him this mad at anyone. Syaoran didn't even look at him, it was more as if he wasn't paying attentions or was just ignoring him. And finally he responded, "Do you actually care?" Eriol was still mad at him and decided not to respond. Meiling went up to him and hugged him, "Hey, what's the big idea?" he almost screamed at her while getting away from her. "Still the same old Syaoran I see" she said and giggled afterwards and Tomoyo joined her. "Mmmm" was the only thing Syaoran said with his face getting red as a tomato because she was making him mad just like many times before she had. That day they all stayed at the Li's mansion. Days passes and he was learning all that he had forgotten and it was time to tell him the name of the girl he was always thinking of. That day had been very long for everyone, each telling the last thing they remembered before Sakura disappeared and Syaoran was as good as dead.  
  
The next morning he was walking near what appeared to be the biggest park of all, next to a lake. He saw some people walking along the sand directly into a cave, with his new vision he saw more than he wanted to know. They were carrying guns they also appeared to have dynamite and other equipment you would normally use if you were in a war of some kind. He decided to follow them to see what they were up too and he suspected it wasn't something good. He got down and followed their trail onto the cave, he entered a silent as anything could possibly get. Once deep inside he started to hear voices, several on them. There were seven men inside preparing a camp sort of thing and were in a serious conversation about a creature that lives here deep inside the cave and can taken on any form. From that moment he found out that they would be looking for this mysterious creature and prove that it's real or not. Syaoran scanned the faces of all of then. Three of them were scientists, two were cave experts, one was a doctor and the last one had no records.  
  
They waited around trying to figure out what to do in any situation just in case and making maps so they would get lost. About and hour and a half later they all decided to go, Syaoran followed behind and no one had suspected they had a spy yet. The cave seemed to be getting more humid as they when along; the experts had said that it was probably because they were going under the lake. As they when along they could also feel as they were being watched and out of nowhere things started to happen. The cave was getting darker and once in a while you could hear a strange sound or a thing moving. Some of them were getting scared and would tell themselves it was just their imagination. Only the one behind all of them seemed pleased and eager. Finally the got to a huge chamber and stopped, there were about ten ways the could go, finally the guy on the back said, "Let's go throw there and he pointed to the tunnel in front of them.  
  
As they when in it Syaoran could feel something strong inside there and knew something was wrong and he asked himself 'Why did he told them to go in that one if there are many others, Can he feel the great power too?' he shock off the thought and went on. It wasn't long after he cached up to them but he noticed something one of them was missing. "Well, well look what we have here a rat or maybe a spy" the others heard that and looked back to find their friend pointing a gun to a boy. "Why are you here boy?" he asked, "That's no of your business and don't call me boy" Syaoran replied as if it was a normal occasion and no one was pointing a gun to his back. "We got a feisty one guys," he shouted to the others," Now move, if not" he was saying and indicated him to move. "If not what?" Syaoran said getting annoyed by this person. "If not you will regret not obeying me and will get a shot per fore your spinal cord. "Aha" Syaoran said but still moved forward he wanted to know what was at the end of the cave.  
  
As he walked forward he could fell more power approaching and the guys would occasionally glance at him in a way that they feel sorry for him and at the same time admiration towards him for standing up to their fearless leader that would be capable of anything. They finally reached to the end of the cave only to find a chamber 20 times bigger that the one they had seen before, full of ice, it was very cold yet so warm. At the center of the room there was a wall of ice up to the roof in a cylinder form and something was inside there, Syaoran felt like going to the center to see what it was inside it. But he didn't know that he would get his chance soon enough. "Go see what's inside it," said the guy that had caught him, for some reason he smiled and pushed Syaoran forward. "Ok, ok" Syaoran said while getting his balance.  
  
While walking forward towards the ice Syaoran had hear and sensed things moving all around the room. Closer and closer Syaoran stepped to the ice and finally in front of he stopped and looked in it, it was very hard to see so he got closer and touched the ice and at that moment something jumped on top of him, it was very fast but he noticed it was some kind of spirit, but it wasn't just one, there were many of them. The entrance was ceiled and instead darkness appeared. Things were going crazy and then he noticed another wall of ice no far from the center one, and with a gust of a super strong wind Syaoran was flying and crashed into the ice, which began to break very fast. Some of the man in the group saw that and were feeling sorry for Syaoran "No one could survive a crash like that" one of them said, "He's probably dead" said another, but the truth was that he wasn't dead at all, barely hurt with a scrape in the head.  
  
He stoop up again trying to fight back the wind and then the ice broke and there he saw a winged lion on the floor not dead put unconscious and waking up. Syaoran wasn't interested on the lion laying on the floor but of the other wall of eyes because there was a hope now in his heart that this might be what he wanted to see since he had awaken. He stepped closer with all his strength and one of the spirits came in front of him blocking his way, he recognized this spirit, because it kept part of him with in, it was "Hope", the spirit also recognized him and got out of his way so he could get to the ice. Syaoran was now in front of the ice and he used his power to melt the ice and out of it came "Sakura" Syaoran was crying of joy he was starting to remember all the good times they had together. He took her in his strong arms and hugged her, she was freezing cold. The spirits had calmed now all of them and were now surrounding them the group of man were very amazed by all that had happened at that time, all except their captain who was nowhere in sight. Syaoran was too happy to notice that their captain was staring at him.  
  
Sakura very slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of reddish brownish eyes staring back at her with concern. She immediately recognized him "S- Syaoran" Sakura said in a low shaky voice. Syaoran was even gladder when he realized that she remembered him and smiled at him. The group of man were still frozen in place and the spirits were going back to being cards, then they whirled around them glittering. The only spirits left now were the elements and Hope. The winged lion Cereberus was awaking alarming the men that were examine it. Kero stood up looked around saw the men got a little confused and then saw a figure of Syaoran as he recognized him holding Sakura in his arms. But he also saw a man on top of them near the roof but not just any man; this one was floating so it meant it had some sort of magic.  
  
Without warning a ball of fire was approaching at Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran saw it and so did the cards and then Watery stepped in from of them and stopped the ball of fire with her water. It wasn't long after Syaoran realized that they were being attacked by a sorcer and Syaoran suspected who it was right away. He tuned his head furiously scanning the whole area and found him in less than 20 seconds, he was above them. By this time Syaoran was remembering everything that ever happened to him and fury was burning in his eyes as he realized that the problem had been behind him for hours, he was the one who destroyed most of the city and the one who had placed the freezing spell on Sakura. Syaoran gently placed Sakura on the floor with Hope to guard her. He took out his sword the one his mother had returned to him the time he got home.  
  
He first had introduced himself as The Master of Darkness, Syaoran didn't really care about who he was he wanted to make him pay for all the lives he had taken and all the pain he caused to the world. He lunched at him at an incredible speed not even Sakura who was seeing all this could believe her eyes, Syaoran was moving faster that a normal eye could follow and she didn't know how he did it 'I'm I imagining this?' she asked herself in her thoughts. The cards soon went to help him, since they understood what he was trying to do. They were all fighting and underground fight that might end up in disaster is the roof broke but the cards were taking care of that. Soon they were all getting tired and Kero joined the fight, most of the cards were hurt even Syaoran and Kero and Sakura could feel all this and couldn't stand all the pain that they were suffering.  
  
The roof finally collapsed and the cards took everyone that was hurt up from the waters, which included some of their card friends too. The Float and Shield helped the weak Sakura get out without getting her harmed. Syaoran used his own power to fly out and continued his fighting after glancing at Sakura to see if she was all right. Then The Master of Darkness made a deadly move, he shot his most powerful weapon of all at Syaoran, and it did hit him barely and was enough to send his flying through the air. He shot did not spot it went inside the lake and underground, and when Syaoran landed next to Sakura who was crying because he was hurt he noticed what had just happened and the pain was too much for him to say it but it was too awful to even imagine it.  
  
"Maybe you know this already mistress and who ever you are, but I just shot enough power to the Earth's core to make a great finally, you see you are too powerful to defeat me but if I don't win neither will you" he said and chuckled afterwards just before falling to the ground slowly, but before he even hit the ground he turned into a card, it flew to Sakura's hand and she read "The Destroy", before vaporizing and disappearing. "No" Sakura cried, 'all this time and it had been just a card, I could have ceiled it before it made any damage' Sakura said to herself while crying and then she noticed something on Syaoran, he was pouring blood from his head and part of it metal in it. "I-I'm sorry" he said, "For what" Sakura said while Kero was trying to cal her down, "I couldn't save you or anyone else" he said after in a soft and slow voice, "I love you" he said "And I love you too" she replied and kissed him. "Use the Time," he said before looking at her for the last time and closing his eyes he died. "NO, No you can't die, I love you, please don't leave me" Sakura pleaded him but he was already dead.  
  
Then she remembered what he said 'use the Time', blames were starting to come out of everywhere now destroying everything. "That's it" Sakura said out loud. She took out her wand and asked Time to take her to the time before all of that ever started. And so she did she found herself at home and she saw herself she flew away from that place and saw the same man that so called himself The Master of Darkness. She approached him and he sensed her power he tried to escape but it was too later many of the angry cards had him surrounded and we were wakening. Sakura sealed the card and burned it. And at that second she disappeared with all her Clow Cards.  
  
She was back in her time now, but this time it was all normal, Meiling was still President of the United States, she was older, 20 years older to be exact, she was with Syaoran, he still remembered what happened since when she came back he said "You did it, you saved everyone", then she went on walking with Syaoran on the beach remembering the day when she saw the beautiful lights and the water glowing, but this time she rebreed it different, they both did because it was when they had given each other their first kiss, their confessions of their love were revealed and Syaoran had asked Sakura to be his girl friend and it was all on Sakura's 13th birthday....  
  
The End 


End file.
